


Concession

by Bakagami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can only hope that this is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old request from [tumblr](http://inuchi.tumblr.com/). Morning after cuddles, AU where Sasuke comes back. Unbeta-ed.

The sheets are wrapped around him as he wakes, still warm and tangled around his legs. Sasuke blearily blinks at the sunlight streaming through the blinds and he glances at the doorway, where Naruto leans, content. He’s against the frame, with Sasuke’s boxers on, grinning lazily around his toothbrush. 

"Did you get enough sleep, princess?" Sasuke rolls his eyes as Naruto’s dance with mirth and he feels his heart clench with fondness and love, though nothing in Konoha will make him admit it. _Probably._

"Shut up, idiot."

Swaying his hips mockingly, Naruto goes and rinses his mouth before coming back and sliding under the covers again. A soft pair of lips meet Sasuke’s and they’re minty and warm, with the underlying taste of _Naruto_ and he just moans appreciatively. It’s slow and sweet, and Sasuke incorporates his unsaid _Sorry’s_ and _I missed you’s_ and _I love you’s_ because he knows nothing will really make up for his past choices, but this, _this_ is something he can do. 

Naruto pulls away, breathless, and rests his forehead against Sasuke’s. “I know,” he whispers with closed eyes, against heated skin, and twines their fingers together.


End file.
